Ultimate Uke
by Anonymous is uname
Summary: it's all about the ultimate uke. Siapakah yang akan dinobatkan menjadi ultimate uke?..Alangkah terkejutnya kise saat melihat disana, dikamar sebelah itu ada seorang pemuda bersurai gelap yang sedang berteriak-teriak, dan lebih terkejutnya lagi, disana ada orang yang dikenalnya.."m-midorimacchi..!" GoMxTakao/midotaka chap 2 ready
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **shounen-ai**

Chap 1

 **LUBANG DI DINDING**

Musim semi adalah musim dimana bunga sakura mekar. Musim yang paling ditunggu setiap orang karena membawa kebahagiaan. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda bersurai kuning ini. Ryouta Kise namanya. Hari ke10 di musim semi ini adalah hari tersialnya, bagaimana tidak? Setelah sebelumya dia terjerat skandal dengan mantan teman setimnya di teiko, Aomine Daiki. Kise digossipkan gay dan menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu murid akademi kepolisian yang sedang ramai-ramainya dibicarakan itu… padahal mereka hanya dekat sebatas one-on-one dalam basket.

"haaah….."

kise menghela nafas. Dan setelah kejadian itu karirnya mulai merosot, mulai dari pembatalan kontrak kerja dengan salah satu tv swasta nomor 1 sejepang, lalu honornya yang dipotong dan lain sebagainya.

Dan pada puncak kesialannya yaitu, dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah modelingnya 3 hari yang lalu dikarenakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk diakal. Padahal kise sangat menyukai sekolah itu. Dengan terpaksa, dia harus mengikuti pendidikan formal lagi. Kise sangat kesal dengan itu, kau tau, kise tidak pernah menyukai matematika ataupun bahasa. Itu sangat sulit menurutnya. Tapi untunglah, setidaknya jurusan yang kise pilih adalah seni, jadi tidak berhubungan dengan keilmuan yang sangat membosankan itu.

Dan untungnya juga, di kampus tersebut dia bisa bertemu dengan salahsatu teman setimnya dulu yaitu Shintarou Midorima. Si tsundere itu ada di jurusan kedokteran. Dan sepertinya kita harus tahu nama kampus tersebut. Tokyo University. Ya, memang sulit dipercaya. Dan hari hari setelah kesialan kise pun dimulai….

Hari pertama dia menginjakan kaki di TU, tujuan utamanya adalah mencari kamar asramanya.

"nomor 333…hnn sepertinya dilantai 3-ssu"

setelah bergumam sendiri, kise mulai mencari nomor tersebut setelah sebelumnya masuk ke gedung asrama dan menanyakan arah liftnya pada cleaning service.

"ah ini dia"

setelah berhasil menemukan kamarnya, tanpa permisi dia membuka pintu dan mendapati kamarnya kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun disana, hanya ada 2 buah tempat tidur berukuran queen size dengan salah satu kasur yang berantakan dan rapi di sisi lainnya.

"yang satu itu pasti sudah ditempati"

kemudian pemuda bersurai kuning itu membereskan barang barangnya dansetelah itu dia mulai berkeliling di kamar itu.

"Kagami Taiga, seperti harimau dalam bahasa inggris saja-ssu hahahaha.."

kagami taiga adalah nama yang tertera pada meja belajar beserta buku-buku milik teman sekamarnya itu.

"eeh….kenapa ada poster hatsune miku di tembok ranjangku-ssu?!"

Setelah terkejut, kise lantas berusaha melepasnya,dan seketika itu juga seseorang telah membuka pintu kamarnya. Kise terkejut, begitupun orang yang membuka pintu itu.

"eeh!...ah, kau murid pindahan itu ya?"

"ah hai! "

setelah memperbaiki posisi menjadi berdiri, dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan

" hajimemashite, watashi wa Ryouta Kise desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"ah, namaku Kagami Taiga, yoroshiku"

"anoo…kagami-cchi, jurusan apa-ssu?"

kagami yang agak bingung dengan aksen aneh kise, kemudian menjawab

"aku jurusan bahasa, bahasa inggris"

kemudian kagami duduk di tempat tidurnya menghadap ke kise yang ada di sebrangnya

"kalau kau?"

"aku jurusan seni"

"souka..ah by the way tadi kau mencoba untuk melepas poster itu ya? Sebaiknya jangan lakukan itu"

"Heee?...kenapa tidak boleh? Aku tidak suka hatsune miku-ssu! Dan aku juga bukan otaku"

Kagami menghela nafas "hhh….kalau begitu coba saja lepas"

Karena kise penasaran dan tidak menyukai poster itu, dia lalu melepasnya dengan kasar dan…..srek…dibelakangnya terpampang poster mai-chan,model majalah dewasa kesukaan aomine

"APA-APAAN INI?!" SREK…SREK..SRETTT…..kise yang sebal mencabut poster tersebut dan dibelakangnya ada poster lainnya, hingga akhirnya kise kelelahan. Dan dengan kekuatan terakhir yang dia miliki…kise mencabut poster domo-domo dengan lemas..sreeek…..

"HEE! POSTERNYA HABIS?! AKU BERHASIL-SSU"

Kagami yang semula menutup telinganya karena kebisingan suara 4 oktaf kise ikut terkejut melihat apa yang ada dibalik semua poster itu.

"a-apa itu? Lubang?"

"hnn…sepertinya tembok ini berlubang kagamicchi, maka itu di tutupi poster-ssu!"

"sepertinya lubang ini dalam"

"haaa iya! Lubangnya dalam-ssu!"

"lubang ini….MENEMBUS SAMPAI KAMAR SEBELAH!"

"HEEE! KALAU BEGITU AKU BISA DIINTIP-SSU! AYO TUTUPI LAGI!" akhirnya mereka menutup lubang itu kembali dengan poster yang tidak terlalu kejadian sobek menyobek dan tutup-menutup lubang itu, kise dan kagami beristirahat dengan tenang. Hingga pada jam 1 malam sesuatu mengusik pendengaran pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"berisik sekali-ssu!" kise melihat kearah tempat tidur kagami, dan….kagami masih tertidur dengan lelapnya tanpa terusik sedikitpun. "hnn…darimana suara berisik itu datang?". Kise mendekatkan telinganya pada tembok daaaan…."heee! dari sebelah-ssu!" tanpa piker panjang, kise membuka poster yang menghalangi lubang ditembok tersebut.

Alangkah terkejutnya kise saat melihat disana, dikamar sebelah itu ada seorang pemuda bersurai gelap yang sedang berteriak-teriak, dan lebih terkejutnya lagi, disana ada orang yang dikenalnya.."m-midorimacchi..?!"

TBC

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Silahkan review untuk kelanjutan ceritanya yaa

Jadi Silent reader gabisa bikin masukan loh…ayo silahkan yang mau menuangkan imajinasinya hehehe

Rencananya mau bikin midotaka yang hard sih, tapi tergantung reader ya maunya gimana sama pairnya siapa saja….silahkan review ( ^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **shounen-ai**

Chap 2

 **Takao Kazunari**

Kise tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya ini nyata. Disana, di sebrang lubang temboknya itu, ada seorang pemuda berambut gelap dengan warna mata kelabu yang berkaca-kaca sedang menjerit memohon ampunan dari sang tsundere berambut hijau dan berkacamata itu..tapi tunggu dulu…tsundere? Midorima teman setim kise, yang tree point nya tidak pernah meleset itu kan? T-tapi kenapa dia sekarang jadi yandere begini? Kise tidak habis pikir…d-dan apa itu? Kedua tangan pemuda mungil itu diikat dan disatukan, serta di tahan dengan satu tangan oleh midorima. _A-APA-APAAN INI?!_ teriak hati kise.

Rasanya ingin menolong pemuda yang kelihatan ketakutan sekaligus kesakitan itu, tapi kise tidak tahu pasti apa yang dilakukan midorima pada pemuda itu, jangkauan pandangannya terbatas oleh besar lubang tembok sialan ini. kise hanya bisa melihat sebagian tubuh mereka,dari kepala hingga perut, jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang midorima lakukan pada anak itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja anak itu berteriak kencang sekali

"HYAAAA! ITTE….." kise sampai terkejut dan teriakan itu juga membangunkan kagami "hhh….teriakan itu lagi" gumamnya dalam mimpi,selanjutnya dia mencoba menutup seluruh bagian kepalanya dengan bantal. Tapi tidak dengan kise yang masih mengintip kegiatan mencurigakan yang temannya atau mungkin teman yang tidak diyakininya sebagai temannya dulu itu lakukan. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat kise melihat teman yang disangkanya midorima itu tiba tiba mencium pemuda mungil yang tengah dihimpitnya itu. Seketika itu keheningan tercipta dan anak itu tidak memberontak lagi, mata kise membulat dan tangannya menutup mulut. Astaga! Mereka berciuman menggunakan lidah! Aku saja tidak pernah melakukan itu! Jerit jiwanya….

Kedua orang di sebrang sana terlihat menikmati ciuman panas mereka, setelah itu mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka yang panjang itu dengan meninggalkan seutas benang tipis dari saliva yang akhirnya putus. Kemudian kejadian setelah itu adalah…entahlah kise seperti kehilangan kesadarannya setelah melihat wajah manis dengan pipi yang memerah hingga telinga, mata yang sayu, bibir bengkak yang terbuka dengan untaian saliva dan juga teriakan yang merdu….bukan, itu bukan teriakan melainkan desahan.

xXx

Kise dikagetkan dengan teriakan dan guncangan suara baritone yang memanggil namanya "KISE!OOOIII KISEEEE!..mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" kemudian kise ingat dia ada di asrama dan terbangun dengan sempurna dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat kepalanya terantuk sesuatu yang keras "ittai!" kise mengusap kepalanya, dan saat mau protes pada seseorang yang membangunkannya dengan kasar itu, kise melihat kagami yang terlentang dilantai karena terjungkal juga mengusap kepalanya. Acara protes dan marah-marah yang sudah dipikirkan kise tidak jadi dilakukannya, akhirnya kise pun meminta maaf dan membantu kagami bangun dari posisi tidak elite nya.

Setelah itu kise bersiap untuk kuliah karena dia sudah terlambat hampir 15 menit, apalagi dia murid baru, apa yang akan terjadi pada nasibnya bila dikeluarkan dari kelas. 5 menit kemudian kise pergi ke gedung tempat kuliahnya dengan berlari.

xXx

sesampainya kise diruang untuk kuliah umum hari ini, kise melihat lecture room yang sangat luas dengan kursi dan meja melingkar dan tingkat hingga keatas, seperti stadion atau bioskop atau semacamnya. Ternyata kegiatan perkuliahan belum dimulai, untunglah….kise mengelus dada karena merasa lega. Kemudian dia mulai mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk, dan saat matanya mengeksplor seluruh sudut ruangan, seketika itu juga matanya terpaku pada sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan rambut raven dan mata kelabu.

Pemuda yang dengan cerianya berteriak kesana-sini memanggil nama yang asing baginya. Suaranya sangat cempreng dan berisik "miyaji senpaaaaaaaiiiiiii?! Oooiiiii…kau dimana?...yuhuuuu senpaiiiiii!Nanti kursinya kuberi bunga bangkai ya biar tidak ada yang menempatinyaaaaaa….senpai ayolah…!" cerewet sekali,batin kise. Dan tiba tiba saja ada nanas yang entah darimana datangnya mengenai kepala pemuda cerewet itu. "waaaaa pinepupuru-chan!" lalu pemuda bersurai hitam itu malah memeluk nanas tersebut, tunggu dulu, itu sepertinya boneka nanas. Terlihat 2 mata dan 1 mulut di nanas tersebut, dasar aneh.

Setelah itu seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai kuning kecokelatan mengampiri si hitam dan langsung menggetok kepalanya. "berisik sekali bakao!" kemudian pemuda tinggi itu duduk disebelah si mungil, mereka kembali beradu argument tapi tidak terdengar lagi karena lecture room itu sudah semakin penuh. Kise mengambil tempat tepat diatas si raven, karena kebetulan yang kosong hanya sejajaran itu. Setelah duduk dengan tenang, kise mulai mengeksplor pandangannya kembali, siapa tahu ada orang yang dikenalnya, dan tatapannya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki berambut hijau dengan kacamata sedang mencari tempat kosong juga, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada kursi sebelah kise yang kebetulan kosong, dan sepertinya si hijau itu melihat kise. Hanya saja dia tidak terlihat terkejut.

"kise, aku baru tahu kau sekolah disini juga nanodayo." Kemudian kise terkejut dengan aksen khas midorima teman setimnya dulu itu. _Tidak salah lagi! Dia memang midorimacchi-ssu!._ "eh, kau benar-benar midorimacchi ya? Kukira aku salah orang-ssu!"."hmph..tentusaja aku midorima nanodayo, tidak mungkin ada orang yang mirip denganku kan".midorima menaikan kacamatanya yang samasekali tidak berubah posisi. Dan asal kau tahu, midorima masih menggunakan perban di jari-jari tangannya. Dia benar benar midorima.

"oi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku nanodayo. Tapi b-bukannya aku peduli atau apa ya, aku hanya heran kau ada disini." _Ah itu dia! Tsundere!_ Batin kise, tapi kise masih bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi malam, _apa itu hanya mimpi ya?_. "ooi, jawan pertanyaanku nodayo!" kemudian kise kembali focus dan menjawab " ah aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah modeling, dan masuk ke sini di jurusan seni-ssu! Kalau midorimacchi sendiri jurusan apa-ssu?"."kedokteran nanodayo". Setelah percakapan singkat mereka, dosen pun memulai perkuliahan dengan mata kuliah kewarganegaraan.

Ditengah perkuliahan,tiba-tiba saja pemuda bersurai raven didepannya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pria sebelah,yang bersurai kuning kecokelatan. Langsung saja kise menengok kesebelahnya dimana midorima berada. Betapa terkejutnya kise saat tidak mendapati perubahan apapun pada ekspresi si tsundere. Midorima hanya melihat sekilas pada pemandangan didepannya, kemudian melanjutkan acara catat-mencatat dan mendengarkan dosen. Tulisannyapun tidak berubah, tetap rapi seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin ini menandakan bahwa kise benar-benar bermimpi tadi malam _. Fyuuuhh yokatta ne..Memang hanya mimpi-ssu!._ Batinnya.

xXx

setelah kuliah usai, midorima pamitan pada kise dan langsung pergi. Katanya masih ada jadwal kuliah jurusannya yang memang sangat padat itu. Setelah itu kise pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, rencananya dia akan pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya. Saat sedang asyik menentukan pilihan makanan didalam pikirannya, dia yang hendak turun tangga tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang yang berlawanan arah dengannya hingga jatuh beberapa tangga kebawah. Kise yang terkejut lalu menolongnya sambil meminta maaf. "GOMENASAII-SSU! GOMENASAI GOMENASAI aku tidak sengaja-ssu!". "hahaha daijoubu". Seketika itu kise yang tadinya memejamkan mata sambil menunduk langsung bangun dan melihat siapa yang ditabraknya itu. Dia, dia cowok manis berambut gelap yang mencuri perhatian kise sejak tadi malam itu malah cengengesan sambil menusap begitu terpukau dengan senyuman,baca : cengiran si mungil.

Setelah kejadian tabrakan itu, sebagai permintaan maaf kise berjanji mentraktir apapun yang anak itu mau. Sampailah mereka di kantin dan anak itu memilih banyak jenis makanan. Sebenarnya kise tidak keberatan sih. Setelah itu hening tercipta, setelah sebelumnya kise memesan makanan juga.

"Namaku Kazunari Takao!, namamu siapa? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat…hmm dimana yaaa….ah aku tau! Aku pernah melihatmu di televisi, kalau tidak salah saluran 69!"

Kise sampai kaget dengan kecerewetan bocah itu. Jadi namanya Takao Kazunari ya. "namaku Ryouta Kise, salam kenal-ssu!" sepertinya takao itu memang easy going dan kelewat ceria.

"kise-san apakah kau tinggal di asrama?, kalau aku sih tidak mau capek bolak-balik rumah, jadi aku diasrama, nomor 334…aku sekamar dengan anak kedokteran loh! Dan aku lupa menanyakan kau jurusan apa ya kise-san?"

K-kamar 334?! Kise langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk saat itu. Setelah takao membantu menepuk punggung dan memberinya air, kise mulai bicara "aku jurusan seni takaocchi!, aku juga di asrama-ssu, kau sendiri jurusan apa?"

"aku jurusan keperawatan, nanti aku akan jadi susternya shin-chan!"

"shin-chan? Siapa shin-chan itu-ssu?"

"teman sekamarku!, dia temanku dari SMA Shuutoku, dia akan jadi dokter, dan dia manis sekali hehehehe"

"hee, apa dia itu berambut hijau dan tsundere-ssu?"

" yaa! Benar sekali, kau tau darimana kise-san?"

 _Jadi benar ya mereka itu yang membuatnya pingsan semalam_ ,batinnya " dia itu shintarou midorima bukan? Aku dulu teman setimnya di smp teiko. Tadi aku duduk disebelahnya, dan aku juga melihatmu tertidur saat lecture tadi hahaha"

"heeeeee! Kalian saling mengenal? Kok dunia bisa sesempit ini ya?...tunggu dulu! Apa shin-chan melihatku saat tidur di kelas?"

"ah, aku tidak tau kalau soal itu, memangnya kenapa takaocchi?"

"HUAAAA…..mati aku malam ini!" dengan putus asa takao mulai memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"eeh? Kenapa mati-ssu?"

"s-shin-chan pasti akan membunuhku…." Bisiknya.

TBC

Oke udah kepanjangan, next chap pasti lebih bikin greget deh hehehe cuman male mini aku capek ngetik. Jadi ngetiknya aku lanjut besok atau besoknya yaa….gomen kalo ceritanya membosankan, soalnya emang belum ke puncak. Ini masih perkenalan tokoh-tokohnya. Rencananya mau bikin lemon yang banyak, tapi gimana baiknya silahkan di review ya reader….aku sangat membutuhkan ide-ide nakal dari imajinasi kalian..

Terimakasih untuk momonpoi : iya itu takao,dan mereka lagi apa yaaaaa….next chap akan menjelaskan semuanya huehuehue….terimakasih ya sekali lagi buat review dan semangatnya!

Terimakasih untuk midorima liu Kths : SAYA SUKA SEMANGATMU! IYA BAKALAN MIDOTAKA HARD DAN SELAMAT LEBIH PENASARAN LAGI HAHAHAHAHAHA #capslockjebol . terimakasih untuk semangatnya, review dan sarannya yaaaa!


End file.
